Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a valve system for removal of water from secondary conduits containing electrical cables connected to electrical transformers, and more particularly pertains to a fluid release system for removal of water from secondary conduits which contain electrical cables extending between a transformer housing and an electrical meter unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern commercial building developments and residential housing developments typically require installation of a plurality of electrical cables between a primary power grid and secondary conduit having electrical cables therein. The electrical cables are contained in conduits that are typically buried underground due to the requirements of local building codes. A primary power grid provides electricity transmitted along electrical cables enclosed in primary conduits extending to a pad mounted transformer. The transformer is positioned aboveground on, or directly on top of, an underground vault on a residential or commercial property. One or more secondary conduits containing electrical cables are installed between the transformer and an electrical meter box normally installed on an exterior wall of a residential or commercial building. The electrical connections between the electrical cables and the electrical meter box are sensitive to exposure to moisture if water is allowed to intrude into, and move within the secondary conduit. If water reaches the electrical meter box, water may enter the interior walls of a residential or commercial building, and corrosion of electrical connections can occur. Moreover, electrical circuit breakers may trip causing interruption in power to the home or business. Also, any contact with the meter box, or disconnect box containing moisture could result in shock or electrocution. Regardless of proper installation of underground secondary conduit that are initially waterproof at each connection between a transformer and an electrical meter box, water can intrude from inadequate conduit connections or from seepage of water through cracks in conduit installed underground. Constant water removal from secondary conduit having electrical cables therein is preferred to minimize water seepage into electrical meters installed at residential and commercial buildings.
In accordance with various features of the present invention, a fluid release system is disclosed for releasing water from a release valve when water is received in the valve from secondary conduits connected to the release valve. The secondary conduits contain electrical cables extending between a transformer and an electrical meter installed on an exterior wall of a residential or commercial building. The secondary conduits can accumulate water transferred from a below-grade transformer vault, or from leakage into underground portions of the secondary conduit. The release valve includes a valve opening for release of water collected in the secondary conduits. A flap is positioned to pivot between closed and open positions to allow passage of water through the valve opening. More specifically, the flap is pivoted to the open position when water within the release valve reaches a sufficient water level to force the flap open. The flap is biased by the weight of the flap, or by a spring tension of a hinged connector, to return to the closed position when the water level is reduced below the level of the valve opening. The release valve includes connector ends sized to be attached to various sizes of secondary conduits. Installation of the fluid release system provides for efficient removal of water from secondary conduits containing electrical cables therein, thereby minimizing the damage created when water is transported within secondary conduits to an electrical meter box and associated circuit breakers installed at a residential or commercial building. Without the fluid release system, the secondary conduits can transport water into the electrical meter installed on the exterior wall of a building, with a triggering of electrical circuit breakers and disrupting of power to the building. A method of releasing water from within secondary conduits by use of the release valve is also disclosed.